Near To You
by Charlie Fox
Summary: Lucas has finally followed his heart and took a chance, but will it be too late? Can Lucas and Peyton get their happy ending once and for all, or does life have different plans for them. Begins from the Season 5 Finale.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This Story takes place after the Season 5 Finale.

**Chapter 1**

**TREE HILL AIRPORT  
**

(Lucas sits anxiously in an uncomfortable airport chair, holding a pair of tickets in one hand and a cell phone in the other, with a bag placed at his feet. The busy airport was full of families, friends and couples, watching them he sat deep in thought, with memories and past conversations flying through his mind. The last couple days had been hard and confusing, but Lucas finally knew in his heart he had made his choice, in fact it was made a long time ago and what dawned on him now, was how much time he had wasted. Picking up his cell phone and dialling a familiar number, he waited patiently for an answer.)

**Lucas:** Hi. I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?

* * *

**TREE HILL  
**

(After frantically throwing clothes into an overnight bag, Peyton got into her Mercury Comet and drove down the streets of Tree Hill as fast as she could. As she neared the Airport a familiar song began to play on the radio 'heartbeats – Jose Gonzalez' she takes a moment to reminisce with the song, taking her mind back to the day of the State Championship when all seemed so perfect between her and Lucas. It was a brief moment as Peyton closed her eyes and saw that day flash through her mind, in that second of a moment, her life changed. When she opened her eyes all she could see was a lorry driving right in her direction. Peyton has no time to react and closes her eyes embracing the time to have her life flash before her eyes, moments with friends, family and Lucas.

Once the paramedics and police reached the scene, the carnage had a devastating effect on them all, as Peyton lay motionless on the side of the road, while spread out around her the contents of her overnight bag and the white summer dress she had selected to marry Lucas in. As for her iconic comet it lay in a heap of broken metal.)

* * *

**TREE HILL AIRPORT  
**

(As Lucas sat patiently waiting for Peyton to arrive, there was a big doubt in his mind that she wouldn't show; yet his heart hoped that she would grace him with her beautiful presence. Unknowingly to Lucas an hour had passed since his phone call with Peyton, as his hope dwindled away, his silence was broken by the Airport announcements.)

**Speaker:** This is the last call for flight 101 to Las Vegas.

(Standing from his seat and taking once last look the entrance doors, he found his answer.)

**Lucas:** (Whispering to himself) I guess she's not coming.

(Lucas makes his way over to the Ticket desk, hanging his head low in disappointment and heartbreak)

**Flight Attendant:** Can I help you sir?

**Lucas:** (Frozen in a trance, takes a moment to decide) Can I change these for a ticket to New York? (Pushing the tickets quite forcefully across the desk in a motion to rid him of any last reminder of what has happened. He knew in New York he could sort out the remaining parts of his life, while hoping the hustle and bustle of New York would drown out the silence.)

**Flight Attendant:** Hold on one moment and I will see what I can do.

**Lucas:** Thanks (Lucas takes a moment to glance down at his phone, contemplating whether to call her and find out what's going on, before jumping to conclusions.

**Flight Attendant:** Yea that's no problem. I've got you onto the New York flight that leaves in 20 minutes.

**Lucas:** Thank you. (Making the decision not to call Peyton he puts his phone back into his pocket and takes the ticket, heading off into a new destination.)

* * *

**TREE HILL - CLOTHES OVA BROS STORE  
**

(Brooke's Phone Rings)

**Brooke:** (Confused at not knowing the caller i.d.) Hello

**Hospital:** Is this Brooke Davis?

**Brooke:** Yes, who's this?

**Hospital:** Miss Davis this is Tree Hill General Hospital, I'm afraid there has been an accident involving Peyton Sawyer, we need you to come to the hospital right away.

**Brooke:** (Standing there motionless and shocked, Brooke finds herself not being able to breathe or speak through the tears that are falling down her face.) Is she ok?

**Hospital:** I can't say. We just need you to come to the hospital right away.

**Brooke:** I'll be there.

(Immediately grabbing her purse, Brooke runs from the store, not even bothering to lock the door, she sprints to her car, the tears still not subsiding. She drives to the hospital with a fear she had never experienced before, the fear of losing her best friend, her family.)

* * *

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL  
**

(Since arriving at the cold and all too familiar hospital, Brooke found herself not knowing much about her friends condition, after arguing with the doctors and nurses, she retreated to the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair, sitting, waiting and wishing for Peyton's safe return.)

**Haley:** (Haley comes rushing out the elevator doors with Nathan following behind, tears falling down her face and she immediately spots Brooke sitting with her head in her hands, rushing to her side, for comfort and answers) Brooke. What's going on? Is she ok?

**Brooke: **(Standing from her chair after seeing Haley and running into her friends embrace) She's still in surgery, they wont tell me anything. (Both Haley and Brooke are now holding onto each other with all their might, as the tears are falling from both their eyes.)

**Nathan:** (Saddened at the news of his best friend being in hospital, and watching his wife and friend cry, he places a comforting arm around both of them, offering reassurance) She's going to be ok.

**Brooke:** (whispers) I can't lose her.

**Haley:** I know.

**Nathan:** (Breaking the silence) Has anyone called her dad?

**Brooke:** (Speaking through the tears) He's at sea.

**Nathan:** (Embarrassed to ask) And Luke?

**Brooke:** (A hint of anger coming through her voice at hearing his name) He won't answer his phone.

**Haley:** (Regaining her composure) I'll give him a call.

* * *

**FLIGHT TO NEW YORK  
**

(With the manuscript to his new book in his hands and a photo of Peyton wedged between the pages, he turns away from looking at his words and helplessly looks out the window. Since boarding the plane his phone has been ringing non stop and every time he has let his voicemail pick up, because he hasn't had the courage to pick up and face reality, when his pride and heart have been so badly hurt.)

(Lucas' Phone rings)

**Keith:** (Concerned about the young man sat next to him, who has avoided answering his phone since he has boarded the plane dares to speak) Don't you think you should answer that?

**Lucas:** (Looking at his phone and rejecting the call, regardless as to who was calling) It's not important.

**Lucas' Voicemail:** I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you.

**Haley:** (Her voice breaking through the tears and stress on the phone) Hey Luke...It's Hales...We really need you. Peyton...There's been an accident.

* * *

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL  
**

**Doctor:** Miss Davis?

(Upon hearing the doctors voice Brooke, Haley and Nathan rose from their seats and looked at the doctor in anticipation.)

**Brooke:** (Mumbling) Yes, that me, Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok? What happened?

**Nathan:** (Taking the lead, making sense of Brooke mumbling) How is she doctor?

**Doctor:** Miss Sawyer was in a critical condition when they brought her in; she had suffered major internal bleeding, broken ribs and severe head trauma. After intensive surgery we managed to stop the bleeding, at the moment her vitals are steady, but the next 24 hours are critical and you should prepare yourselves. I'm sorry. (Both Brooke and Haley gasping at how bad Peyton's condition was.)

**Haley:** Can we see her?

**Doctor:** (Noticing how broken these people were, he knows he has to go out his way to help them) I'll see what I can do.

**Nathan:** (The only one of the three of them that could muster his voice to speak) Thanks Doctor.

(Nathan retreated back to the hospital chair, trying to gather any sense of the situation in his head, he watched as Haley found Brooke staring hopelessly out the window, he knew all he could do was wait and be the support they all needed. But the one question running through his head was 'Where's Lucas?')

**Haley:** (Walking slowly up to her broken friend and placing an arm around her shoulders) Brooke. Brooke Sweetie?

**Brooke:** (Voice Breaking) This can't be happening. I don't know what to do without her.

**Haley:** (Grabbing Brooke by the shoulders and turning Brooke to face her) Hey...Hey look at me. Peyton is a fighter...She's going to come back to us. (Pulling Brooke into a warm embrace, she lets her friend cry on her shoulder) It's going to be ok. (Whispering) It's got to be ok.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY  
**

(Once Lucas had arrived in New York City he went straight from the airport to a nearby hotel to check himself in. Unable to cope with the silence of his hotel room he made his way down the bar in the lobby. His only answer was to drink the pain away, or at least try to.

Slumped across the bar with an empty shot glass in his hand, Lucas had already reached the point of no return.)

**Lucas:** (Shouts to the Bartender) Same

**Bartender Keith:** (Giving Lucas a caring yet disapproving look) Don't you think you've had enough?

**Lucas:** (Angry) Just keep pouring.

**Bartender Keith:** (Offering Advice and avoiding pouring another drink) Trust me the answers don't lie in the bottom of a glass.

**Lucas:** (Slurring his words) How do you know? You don't know anything about my life?

**Bartender Keith:** You're right I don't know you. (Pointing to Lucas' phone on the table) but by the way your phone has been blowing up, I say you have a lot of people that do care about you.

**Lucas' Voicemail:** I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you.

**Nathan:** (Angry On the phone) Luke you need to get your ass to this hospital straight away... If you don't and Peyton doesn't make it...I swear to God I will make you pay.

* * *

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL - PEYTON'S ROOM  
**

(Brooke stands at the door to Peyton's hospital room and takes a moment to look at her best friend. The hospital room was dark and the only light came from the window, shining on Peyton's face, taking a step closer to the hospital bed Brooke notices how broken her friend is, the wires connected to her and the numerous machines surrounding her. Brooke had to fight the urge of rushing to her side and pulling her into a tight embrace, but her peaceful sleeping form didn't hide that her body was broken and cut in so many ways.)

**Brooke:** (Taking a seat next to Peyton and delicately holding her hand) Hey.... I really need you to wake up soon ok (Fighting back the tears) Because I don't know if I can do this without you.........your my best friend and I need you here......Please....I love you so much, you have to wake up.

(Bowing her head next to Peyton's hand, she gently sobs, memories flooding her mind.)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(Standing by the bonfire under the moonlight, while all their friends surrounded them and enjoyed their last night as seniors)_

_**Brooke:**__ (Smiling with Admiration) We made it didn't we? Through all the tragedy, jealousy, confusion. We made it._

_**Peyton:**__ (Smiling) Yea we did (Holding her hand out) Hoes Ova Bros right?_

_**Brooke:**__ (Pulling Peyton into a tight embrace and whispering) I love you _

_**Peyton**__: (Whispering) I love you too ._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(Walking into Peyton's room Haley notices Brooke asleep in the chair next to the bed, still holding onto Peyton's hand for dear life. Haley takes a moment to watch her two best friends and admiring their bond. Taking the blanket from the back of the chair Haley places it over Brooke delicately and strokes both Brooke and Peyton's hand before turning to leave the room.)

*Please let me know what you think so far, trust me this story is going to get alot more interesting. Thanks*


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks for all you comments, please keep them coming. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!!*

**Chapter 2**

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL**

(All that any of them seemed to do was wait, all of them feeling more helpless as time went by. Brooke peacefully slept next to Peyton, while Haley and Nathan sat in silence holding each other close in the waiting room, waiting for the nightmare to end and for life to continue again.)

**Haley:** (Breaking the silence) Where is he Nathan? He should be here.

**Nathan:** (Thinking back to the numerous messages he had left on Lucas' voicemail, he gently kisses Haley's forehead in reassurance) I don't know Hales, I wish I did. I've tried calling him and everyone to find out where he is, but no one knows.

**Haley:** (Whispering) He promised he wouldn't run.

**Nathan:** (Surprised by Haley's words) What?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(When Haley had got the call from Lucas, she knew exactly where he would be. Driving to the River Court and finding Lucas sat on the blacktop, she felt her heart break a little for her best friend. Upon walking onto the River Court and noticing the beautiful art and words painted there, she knew of only one person who was thoughtful enough to paint how they felt.)_

_**Haley:**__ (Laughing at the extent of Peyton's work) Wow. Very Peyton._

_**Lucas:**__ (Ignoring the mention of Peyton's name) Lindsey stopped by today._

_**Haley:**__ (Surprised) She's here._

_**Lucas**__: (Saddened) Not Anymore._

_**Haley:**__ (Slightly aggravated at how Lindsey could still effect him, she sits beside him, all the while reading Peyton's words) What did Lindsey want?_

_**Lucas**__: (Sarcastically) She wanted to tell me that my book is done. Everything except a dedication, she said I could email that to her.(Haley wraps a comforting arm around his shoulders) I'm thinking about taking off for a little while._

_**Haley:**__ (Immediately dropping her arm from his shoulder, she's annoyed and upset that her friend won't stop running from his problems) Lucas__**.**__ Please stop running. You got to let go of this dark weight your carrying around._

_**Lucas:**__ This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers._

_**Haley:**__ (Proud, yet upset of the memory when Nathan was in his dark place) He's right. You saw him after his accident, look at him now._

_**Lucas:**__ (Sends an encouraging smile) Yea_

_**Haley:**__ You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing, beautiful and poetic.....It's not. It's just garbage and pain. You know what's better? (Taking a moment to look at the repeated word painted across the court) Love. The day that you start thinking love is overrated is the day that your wrong. The only thing wrong with Love, Faith and Belief is not having it._

_(Haley hugs her friend and watches as he continues to stare at the court, she doesn't dare say another word, she knows he needs time to realise what his heart wants, she just hopes it's sooner rather than later.)_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(After explaining to Nathan what happened the last time she saw Lucas, she begins to understand where he might be and why he is gone.)

**Haley:** I'm gonna call Lindsey and see if she has heard from him.

**Nathan:** (Nods, understanding that this is the last option they have to find Lucas) Ok. I'll go get us some coffee.

(As Nathan leaves to get the coffee, Haley walks outside to the hospital courtyard where she can make a call to Lindsey, sitting on a nearby park bench and taking a needed breathe of fresh air, she makes the call.)

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY – LINDSEY'S OFFICE**

(Lindsey's Phone begins to ring)

**Lindsey:** Hello

**Haley:** Hey Linds. It's Haley.

**Lindsey:** (Surprised) Haley Hi, what a surprise. How are you?

**Haley:** (Taking a deep breathe) I'm ok. Look Lindsey have you seen or heard from Lucas?

**Lindsey:** (Sensing something is wrong) Not since a few days ago, why?

**Haley:** There's been and accident and he's gone.

**Lindsey:** (Worried) What sort of accident? Are you ok?

**Haley:** (Struggling to keep her composure) It's Peyton, she was involved in a car accident.

**Lindsey:** (Feeling sorry for her friend) Haley I'm so sorry. How is she?

**Haley:** (Her voice breaking) Not good.

(Lindsey was suddenly distracted from her disturbing phone call by a knock at the door, it was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. Therefore trying not to be rude she begins to explain to Haley)

**Lindsey:** (Confused) Look Haley someone's at my door. If you need anything just call.

**Haley:** (Disappointed) Thanks.

(After hanging up the phone to Haley, Lindsey quickly made her way over to the door, it was an understatement to say she was shocked to see Lucas there, she would never of thought that with what happened he would be here now with her.)

**Lindsey:** (Shocked) Lucas

**Lucas:** (Apologetically smiling) Hey Linds. You look good.

**Lindsey:** (Confused) Thanks. What are you doing here?

**Lucas:** (Pulling the manuscript from his bag and taking a deep breathe before handing it to her) I can't publish it.

**Lindsey:** (She saw the hurt in his eyes and her heart ached for him and what he was going through) Luke.

**Lucas:** (Struggling to find the words) I can't. I want you to know I'm sorry about everything.

**Lindsey:** (watching him intently and sympathising with him) Look Luke I know your upset right now about Peyton, but if you don't publish this book for yourself, then do it for her.

**Lucas:** (Confused) Linds...what do you mean, upset about Peyton?

**Lindsey:** I just know that with the accident (at the mention of the word accident, she notices how his eyes widen) you must be a mess right now and that's why you're avoiding everyone.

**Lucas:** (His voice breaking and fear of the truth) What accident?

**Lindsey:** (Shocked and rambling) I thought you knew. Haley told me. I assumed you knew.

**Lucas:** (Becoming more agitated) Knew what Lindsey?

**Lindsey:** (Making eye contact with his glazed piercing eyes, she tries to find to courage to explain) Peyton...she was in a car accident. I'm so sorry.

**Lucas:** (Hurt by the news, he begins to back out of the office mumbling) I ... I've got to go.

(Lucas couldn't stand the thought of Peyton being hurt and because of this his heart began to ache, he had never hated himself so much for not waiting or saving her from this. He had left her once again and the only thing left for him to do now, is to rush to be by her side and love her through this, saving her in any way he could. He just had to pray it wasn't too late and life would give him a second chance at making this right, he couldn't lose her again.)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(Standing in the Gym looking into her green eyes, Lucas knew he still loved her deep down, he just couldn't bring himself to be hurt again. He listened to her words with all his heart and he fought back his own tears.)_

_**Peyton: **__(Taking a hold of his hand and Crying) I love you Lucas....And I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes. And it is gonna suck, but if what you want is for me to let go, then I'm gonna do it. Be happy Luke I want that with all my heart._

_(As she kissed his hand, he felt his heart beating faster, watching her walk out of the gym; her heart broke as it did three years ago in that hotel room. But this time it was her walking away and Lucas couldn't help but feel although he is at a crossroad, deep down he knew that Peyton would always be the right road to travel, he just didn't want to admit it yet.)_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL**

(Arriving in Tree Hill on the next flight possible, he ran from the airport to grab a taxi to the Hospital. Sprinting from the taxi to the hospital desk, he doesn't care that his heart is racing at 100 miles per minute and he's out of breathe, but all he cares about is finding and being with Peyton.)

**Lucas:** (Shouting) I'm looking for Miss Sawyer can you tell me what room she is in?

**Nurse:** (Aggravated by Lucas' behaviour) You will have to wait one moment.

**Lucas:** (Becoming more angry and demanding) No! You need to tell me now.

**Nathan:** (After hearing the commotion, Nathan goes to take a look and see what is happening, as soon as he spots his brother, he sees red) Luke

**Lucas:** (Approaching his brother) Nathan, where is she?

**Nathan:** (Lunging forward at his brother and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him up against the nearest wall) Where the hell have you been? While she has been fighting for her life, where were you?

**Haley:** (Shocked Haley runs forward breaking Nathan and Lucas apart) Nathan. Please stop.

**Lucas:** (Whispers) I'm sorry.

**Haley:** (Pleading with Nathan and still trying to calm him) Nathan can you give us a minute.

**Lucas:** (Tears in his eyes) Haley where is she?

**Haley:** (Pointing to the hospital room) Brooke's with her.

**Lucas:** (Demanding) I need to see her.

**Haley:** (Raising her hand and stopping Lucas from entering the room) Luke that's not a good idea.

**Brooke:** (After hearing raised voices Brooke opens the hospital room door and can't help but fell relieved yet angry Lucas is here) Lucas Scott. Don't you dare think for one moment I'm going to let you near her? I stood by and watched you break her heart too much, but not anymore. You stay the hell away from her.

(Brooke stood blocking the door to Peyton's room, not budging for Lucas to enter the room. Lucas looked past Brooke, seeing Peyton lying there helplessly, the tears began to fall down his face and he pleaded with Brooke to let him see her.

The Silence was deadly as everyone looked to Lucas for answers as to why he disappeared and finally decided to show his face.)

**Peyton:** (Breaking the silence) Luke

**Brooke:** (Turning to look at her best friend) Oh my god

**Lucas:** (Barging past Brooke and running to Peyton's side grabbing her hand and feverishly kissing it) Peyt. I'm here baby; I'm not going anywhere. (Kissing her delicately) God I love you so much.

**Peyton:** (Whispering, her voice weak and broken) I love you.

(Everyone watched as Lucas knelt beside Peyton holding onto her hand, and leaving delicate kisses on her face. Lucas couldn't fight back the tears as he heard her talk, he had never been so happy to hear her voice and see those beautiful green eyes again. But what Lucas didn't want was she to close her eyes again, for her hand to go limp and to hear the heartbreaking steady beep of the machine monitoring her heart. In that moment Lucas felt his heart stop dead, he could hear, feel and see her slipping away.)

**Lucas:** (His heartbreaking and his voice breaking) Peyt. Peyton? Baby open your eyes, please don't leave me. I love you.

**Nurse:** (Rushing into the room) She's crashing.

**Doctor:** (Guiding everyone out of the room) Your all going to have to leave the room.

**Lucas:** (Shouting and pleading, Nathan had to pull his brother away from the room as Lucas continued to try and be next to Peyton) Peyton.... Please you have to help her.

* * *

***PREVIEW***

_**Lucas:** There has to be something I can do. Tell me what to do._

_**Keith:** Just Love her_


	3. Chapter 3

*Thankyou for all your great comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Your opinion really matters*

**CHAPTER 3**

**TREE HILL GENERAL HOSPITAL**

(For what seemed an eternity Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan waited outside Peyton's hospital room. Lucas paced the corridors to the hospital, while Haley and Brooke sat holding onto each other's hands, praying for a happy outcome. Nathan stood leaning against the wall, watching his brother closely, feeling bad for how he had lashed out earlier, as he saw Lucas now, he was the shell of a broken man, who's life hung in the balance. The deadly silence remained even when the doctor entered the hallway, each of them approaching the doctor stood hanging on to every word of the doctor.)

**Brooke:** (Tears falling down her face, feeling Haley's hand reach out to hold her hand, keeping her grounded) Tell us she's ok? She's ok right?

**Doctor:** (Struggling to speak) I'm sorry, with the extent of her condition. We did all we could, I'm afraid she's gone.

(Lucas frozen in place, a few stray tears falling from his eyes, his hand reached up to clutch at his chest, were he could feel his heart break. After hearing the doctors words Brooke had clasped to the floor sobbing violently, while Haley embraced her and she sobs wracked both their bodies. Nathan stunned to his very core, looks over to his brother with so much compassion, noticing the tears in Lucas' eyes he places an hand on his brother's shoulder, hoping he would except the offer of a comforting hug, what Nathan wasn't expecting was Lucas to violently shrug and walk away from them, barging through the hospital, till he reached the cold night air, clutching his fists and falling to the ground in tears.)

* * *

**TREE HILL – BROOKE AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

(Two hours had passed and after Nathan took charge and sorted the paperwork, he decided to drive the two girls home, since hearing the life changing news Lucas had disappeared, but Nathan understood Lucas needed to grieve on his own. His first stop was to drop Brooke home, no one had spoke a word in two years just a nod of the head and a simple understanding of one another was all that was needed. As Haley settled Brooke down in her own bed, wrapping a blanket around her, she watched on as Brooke shut herself off from the world, resembling a terrified and lonely little girl. After making sure Brooke had fallen asleep both Haley and Nathan headed back home, fighting their own emotions and keeping a strong head, as they knew both their best friends were in the darkest place possible. For now all they could do was be there for one another and face what tomorrow would bring.

**Haley: **(Turning to Nathan and resting her head on his chest) Nothing is going to be the same again.

**Nathan:** (Fighting back his tears) I know

Once Brooke had heard the door closed, she dragged herself out of bed and walked across the corridor, opening the door to Peyton's room, she walked over to the bed sitting on the edge, reaching across she picked up the photo that rested on Peyton's bedside, it was a photo taken of Brooke and Peyton on the first day they moved into their new home, sitting watching the sunset. Taking the photo in her hands and clutching it to her chest, she leaned back and curled into a ball lying on Peyton's sheets, with a familiar scent surrounding her and the photo still clutched close to her heart, closing her eyes and softly crying she thought back to that very day.)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Peyton:**__ (Watching the sunset and taking a sip from her wine) Look at the view. It's beautiful but..._

_**Brooke:**__ (Smiling) But_

_**Peyton:**__ (Embarrassed) I just feel I'm keeping you from your life. And I know you came down here for me._

_**Brooke:**__ (Speaking with affection) You know in New York I had everything I thought I wanted, money, celebrity, and success. But do you know what I didn't have? (Taking the moment to look away from the sunset and look at her best friend) Sunrise with my best friend._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**TREE HILL – LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Laying across his bed with a photo held tightly in his hand, staring into the abyss of the walls surrounding him, he hadn't moved since he had walked home an hour ago, for once in his life Lucas was left speechless, along with his empty heart he had never experienced a pain quite like this, even when Keith died, it tore him apart, but losing Peyton there's nothing left to live, love and fight for anymore. There are many stages of grief and as Lucas lay there now experiencing a new stage every passing moment, he had reached to stage of anger. Sitting up from his bed in a trance and storming over to his desk, he saw the numerous photos and mementos that were placed over his room, lifting his laptop from his desk and throwing it against the wall, the crashing and breaking of the numerous photos and objects could be heard shattering for miles down the road. Lucas was at the point of pure rage and it took him by surprise when he found himself in front of the mirror staring at an unfamiliar version of himself, closing his eyes and taking a moment to release the anger his mind took him elsewhere.)

**FLASHBACK**

(State Championship, team mates and the roar of the crowd surrounding them.)

**Lucas:** (Barging through his team mates, looking adoringly at Peyton, trying to get her attention) Hey Peyton. (Peyton turns to look at him and smiles) It's you.

**Peyton:** (Confused) What?

**Lucas:** When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. (He watches as she smiles at his words and is left speechless. Reaching forward and running his hand through her hair, he steps closer and whispers) It's you Peyton.

(Standing amongst his team mates under the falling confetti and kissing Peyton, he knew in his heart this would always be the best moment of his life, this was a dream come true.)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Remembering the confetti falling around him and feel of Peyton's lips on his, his heart began to race, but opening his eyes and being greeted with the leftovers of a man he used to know slows it down once again. Before he knew it the shattering glass caused by his fist, was falling around him, just as the confetti he thought of moments ago. Pulling his hand away from the mirror, he doesn't care that he's bruised and bleeding, because all he feels now is pure numbness, grabbing his coat and fleeing the wreck of his house he longs to find a place where he can connect or feel Peyton again.)

* * *

**TREE HILL – RIVER ROAD**

(The light of the moon beaming from the sky and reflecting of the river was the only elements that lit up the place Lucas remembered so fondly. Parking his car and standing near the riverbank, his mind seemed to drift along with the cool breeze that flew over the river. This was their spot, the first place they spoke and the day he knew they were meant to be. Closing his eyes in hope her presence would be beside him, the gentle breeze gracing his skin, almost as delicate as her touch. Lucas preferred the night, it hid him from passers by and let him reel in his emotions, the tears from hours before were still falling from his eyes, yet he didn't bother to wipe them away, his injured hand wrapped up in a stray rag that he had found in the back of his car. None of those things mattered, because none of it was Peyton.)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lucas: **__(Watching Peyton while he lifts the car onto the tow truck) That's me inside your head._

_**Peyton:**__ (Confused) What?_

_**Lucas:**__ NOFX (Pointing to her book, Singing) That's me inside your head. (Explaining) It's the lyrics to the song._

_**Peyton:**__ (Interrupting) I know the song. (Turning away in annoyance.)_

_..._

_**Lucas:**__ (Strolling up to Peyton who is sat on the side of the road) Come on let me give you a ride. (Noticing how she doesn't budge, he cracks a joke) I'll let you insult me._

_**Peyton:**__ (Standing and walking towards Lucas, throwing her hands up in frustration) First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me. (Lifting her books above her head and shouting) God why are guys such jerks?_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(Brought back from the memory and laughing to him self, he looks to the side of him still being able to see Peyton standing there, all skinny arms and tangle mess of hair, even then she took his breath away.)

**Keith: **(Standing behind Lucas watching him intently) Lucas.

**Lucas:** (Distracted from his thoughts and turns to see who is there) Hello

**Keith:** (Stepping forward into the light) It's me son.

**Lucas:** (Shocked, walks forward reaching out for him) Keith?

**Keith:** (Pulling Lucas into a warm embrace) It's ok. I'm here.

**Lucas:** (Stepping away from Keith and looking at him deeply) This can't be real. I must be dreaming. (Stepping away from Keith in confusion) None of this is real.

**Keith:** (Walking towards Lucas) It's all real Lucas. (Looking at his watch) But I don't have long.

**Lucas:** (Scared) What do you mean?

**Keith:** (Placing his hands on Lucas' shoulders) Lucas you need to make a choice.

**Lucas:** What choice?

**Keith:** (Smiling) If I could give you the chance to go back and change one thing, what would that be?

**Lucas:** (Closing his eyes and seeing Peyton, then opening them in disbelief) Keith. This is too much. This isn't real.

**Keith:** (Patting Lucas on the shoulder reassuringly) Lucas. It's ok. Just choose one thing.

**Lucas:** (Closing his eyes again) Peyton. I have to save her and be with her.

**Keith:** (Smiling) That's what I wanted you to say.

**Lucas:** (Scared, pacing back and forth) I don't know what to do. There has to be something I can do. (Standing in front of Keith begging for answers) Tell me what to do.

**Keith:** Just Love her. I love you son. (Hugging Lucas and walking away)

**Lucas:** (Shouting, while watching Keith fade away) Keith

**Keith:** (Fading away, whispering) Open Your Eyes. Open Your Eyes Luke.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thankyou Thankyou for all your great comments, I hope your enjoying this story, there is still more to come!!!!***

**CHAPTER 4**

**Keith:** (Fading away, whispering) Open Your Eyes. Open Your Eyes Luke.

(As Lucas felt himself being pulled away from reality and hurtled towards a bright light, the force was too strong for him to open his eyes, the light was too blinding and the fear was overtaking him. Suddenly feeling a steadiness overcome his body, he feels a rush of clarity, slowly but surely opening his eyes and adjusting to the light around him, he's broken out of his trance.)

* * *

**TREE HILL – CHURCH – 2 MONTHS AGO**

**Vicar:** Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? And to love and honour each other all the days of your life, as long as you both shall live.

(As Lucas finally realized where he was, his mind began to race, frantically looking around the room to find Peyton, after scanning the room quickly he found her sitting next to Brooke, watching her closely he noticed the tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. Looking from Peyton to Lindsey he knew what he had to do.)

**Lucas:** (Takes one final look at Peyton) I'm sorry I can't do this.

**Skills:** (Breaking the silence) That's what I'm talking about.

**Lindsey:** (Tears forming in her eyes) Lucas?

**Lucas:** (Holding onto Lindsey's hand trying to comfort her and whispering) I'm sorry Lindsey. I can't marry you. (Seeing the hurt in Lindsey's eyes and watching her run down the aisle and chasing after her) Lindsey wait.

**Lindsey:** (Entering the back room and turning to face Lucas, hurt and angry) What Lucas?

**Lucas:** (Whispering and pleading for her forgiveness) I'm sorry.

**Lindsey:** (Annoyed) So you keep saying. (Turning away from him) Why now Lucas?

**Lucas:** (Taking hold of her arm and taking a deep breath) I didn't want to lie to you anymore.

**Lindsey:** (Turning abruptly to face him) You still love Peyton don't you?

**Lucas:** (Looking apologetically into her eyes) I never meant for my love for her to hurt you.

**Lindsey:** (Laughing) It's too late for that. (Taking a deep breath and laughing to herself) I guess I was always right about you and Peyton. (Shrugging his hand from her arm and walking away) Goodbye Lucas.

**Lucas:** (Shouting to her down the hall) Lindsey I'm...

**Lindsey:** (Before Lucas could finish she turns to face Lucas one last time) Yea me too.

(Lucas took a seat in the back room, taking the time to get his head together. He never thought that he would be brought back to this day again, at this very moment he hated himself for hurting Lindsey, but knew it was the best thing he could of done for her both of them. The thought dawned on him that this was going to be harder than he had first imagined, but he was back for a reason and he wasn't ever going to forget that. Thinking back to Peyton he could see all the hurt in her eyes, the hurt he had caused and knowing this it was like a knife to his chest.

Broken from his thoughts he looks through the doorway only to see his nephew, flashes of previous events flash through his mind and he rushes to his nephews side, only to come face to face with an enemy.)

**Lucas:** (Kneeling down beside his nephew) Jamie. What are you doing?

**Jamie:** (Innocently pointing to Nanny Carrie stood to the side) Mommy asked Nanny Carrie to take me home.

**Lucas:** (Sending Nanny Carrie a evil glare and looking back to Jamie with a smile) Jamie. Go and find your mom ok.

**Jamie:** Ok Uncle Lucas.

**Lucas:** (Watching Jamie run back to Haley, then turning to grab a hold of Carrie's arm before she could leave) I know what you are up to.

**Carrie:** (Shrugging away from him) Get your hands off me.

**Lucas:** (His voice calm and full of venom) You stay the hell away from Jamie. (Finally letting go of his grip on Carrie and watching her run away.)

(Walking back to the room he was in previously, Lucas collapses into the chair in exhaustion, resting his head in his hands and embracing the silence.)

* * *

(Nathan stood in the doorway watching his brother, with so much compassion and confusion, he was finding it hard enough to understand his brother's actions, when only days ago his brother was adamant Lindsey was the one. Feeling the urge to talk to his brother he made his presence known and sat opposite Lucas.)

**Nathan:** (Looking into his hands and breaking the silence) Lindsey's gone.

**Lucas:** (His eyes glaze over and he takes a breath) I didn't want to hurt Lindsey. I just never took the time to realise I'm still in love with Peyton.

**Nathan:** (Finally understanding) So what are you going to do? What happens next?

**Lucas:** (Looking up at his brother) I want her back.

**Nathan:** (Smiling) Then go get her. You're Lucas Scott. (Laughing to himself) Come on screw that. (Sincerely speaking) listen to me your Lucas Scott ok. I've seen you do great things, maybe some of the greatest things. Now you need to look into your heart and ask yourself what you truly want and if the answer is Peyton, then just go get her man (Pointing to the door) she doesn't stand a chance. Hey you're my brother; I'm here for you. Now go.

**Lucas:** (Standing and walking over to Nathan placing an kind hand on his shoulder and walking away, but stopping before he reaches the door) Hey Nate. Is Jamie ok?

**Nathan:** (Confused) He's fine. (Laughing) Now go.

* * *

(Walking back into the church Brooke never expected to find Peyton still sitting in the same spot she was 30 minutes ago. She knew how hard this day was for Peyton, but for this to happen, she knew it would throw her off balance, she wasn't worried about Lucas or Lindsey, she was worried about her best friend and seeing how lost Peyton looked broke her heart, taking a seat next to her best friend they both bask in the silence.)

**Brooke:** (Whispering and placing a comforting hand on hers) Hey. (Getting no response she laughs to herself) Well that was a crazy wedding. (Noticing how Peyton still hadn't spoken or budged) Did I ever tell you the one about the girl who got everything she ever wanted? (Looking at her best friend awaiting an answer.)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Did she feel horrible?

**Brooke:** At first, but it's only because she had a good heart and then she fixed her makeup, smoothed out her pretty dress and went and talked to the boy she loves. (Sending a reassuring smile to her friend.)

**Peyton:** I can't Brooke.

**Brooke:** (Looking her in the eyes) Peyton that boy loves you.

**Peyton:** (Fighting the tears) Then why did he almost marry Lindsey?

**Brooke:** (Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration) Bitch you have got to stop. (Looking to the sky) Sorry. (Turning to face Peyton and uses both hands to hold hers) Ok Peyton do you want to know why I came home, besides to help you. (Peyton nods) I am 22 years old and I have made more money than I hope to spend and I have never felt more alone in my life. (Peyton looks worried) You need to talk to him Peyton, just talk to him. And if you let the fact that Lucas almost married Lindsey today, when obviously he didn't marry her because he is still in love with you, be the reason you sit here and cry. I'm going to smack you across your pretty face. (Smiling and shaking her gently) Come on. (Hugging her and whispering) It's ok.

* * *

**TREE HILL – LUCAS' HOUSE**

(As Lucas walked back into his childhood home and heard sounds coming from his bedroom, he knew that he needed to be honest with Lindsey, he didn't want to her to hate him, especially after everything they had been through. But he knew that with the time he had been given back, Lucas needed to be a better person and right his mistakes and unfortunately Lindsey was one of them. Standing in the doorway watching her cry, he knew deep down this was going to be harder than he had ever expected.)

**Lucas:** (Whispering her name with so much compassion) Lindsey?

**Lindsey:** (Turning around to face Lucas she held his manuscript in her hands and began reading through the tears) 'The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. Direction, beauty, and meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again and his belief in God and love and art would be reawakened in his heart.' (Taking a breath through her tears) It's great Luke. An epic love story (Looking into his eyes and handing him the manuscript) but it's not ours and I know that now. I just hoped one day I could have been your comet.

**Lucas:** (Closing his eyes momentarily, trying to find the words that wouldn't hurt her) Lindsey please don't ever think I didn't love you, because I did.

**Lindsey:** I know. (Smiling and laughing gently) Don't worry I'm not here to argue, I think if were honest with ourselves our relationship was doomed the moment Peyton came back to Tree Hill. I've almost packed my stuff; I'll be gone soon.

**Lucas:** Where will you go?

**Lindsey:** Back to New York.

**Lucas:** (Taking hold of her hand) I am sorry Lindsey.

**Lindsey:** (Squeezing his hand then letting go) Just do me one thing Lucas, tell her how you feel.

* * *

**TREE HILL – NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

**Haley:** (Walking into the kitchen with the phone in her hand to see Nathan and Brooke) Well that was Lindsey.

**Brooke:** (Taking a sip from her glass of wine) How is she?

**Haley:** (Taking a seat at the breakfast bar and letting out a sigh) I think she is going to be ok. She's going back to New York and she said she saw it coming a long time ago.

**Brooke:** (Sarcastic) Didn't we all.

**Nathan:** (Calling Brooke on her bluntness) Brooke!

**Brooke:** Oh come on. I like Lindsey, but we all know when it comes to Lucas and Peyton, nothing can stand in their way. (Looking back at her glass of wine) I just want to know what made him finally realise.

**Haley:** (Speaking quietly, trying to hide her guilt) Earlier today I told Lucas he shouldn't marry Lindsey.

**Nathan:** (Surprised) What?

**Haley:** (Speaking louder and faster, trying to explain herself) Well I had just read his book and I knew straight away he was still in love with Peyton.

**Brooke:** (Laughing) Wow. Haley I hate to say it but aren't Maids of Honour actually meant to support the marriage.

**Haley:** (Burying her head in her hands) I know. I'm awful. But I just want Lucas to be happy and I know Peyton does that.

**Nathan:** (Turning to Brooke and asking sincerely) How is Peyton doing?

**Brooke:** (Letting out a long awaited sigh at the memory of seeing Peyton earlier) Upset and confused. She hasn't really said much since the wedding. I tried convincing her to talk to Lucas, but she wanted to go home.

**Haley:** (Placing a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder) She's going to be ok.

**Brooke:** (Smiling an uncertain smile) Yea I know, I should go check up on her. I'll see you guys tomorrow. (Taking one last sip of her wine, then standing from her seat to hug Haley and Nathan goodbye.)

**Haley:** (Watching her friend leave) Bye

**Nathan:** (Once Brooke was gone Nathan noticed the uncomfortable silence and looks at his watch) I should go to; Skills said I could sleep on his couch. (Picking up his jacket and pausing a moment, not knowing how to say goodbye) Tell Jamie I'll pick him up tomorrow.

**Haley:** (Watching Nathan turn to walk away) Nathan wait. (Struggling to say what she wants to) Maybe you could stay here tonight.

**Nathan:** (Happy yet confused) Are you sure?

**Haley:** (Smiling) Yea. Jamie misses having you here in the mornings.....And I miss you.

* * *

**TREE HILL – BROOKE AND PEYTON'S HOUSE**

(When Brooke saw that Peyton's car was in their driveway she felt somewhat relieved, quickly she made her way from her car to her house. As soon as she entered the front door she at least expected Peyton to be sat in the living room with one of Lucas' books, or even hear her music blaring from her room, what she didn't expect was silence and darkness. Turning on some lights and making her way over to Peyton's room, pressing her ear against the door trying to listen for life behind it.)

**Brooke:** (Knocking) Hey you in here? (Still no response, she knocks again) Peyton come on open up. (Pushing open the door and finding Peyton nowhere) Peyton?

(Walking over to the bed Brooke found a letter with her name on it, she knew straight away that Peyton was gone and it saddened her that Peyton had resorted to running away again, opening the letter carefully she began to read the note.)

**Peyton**: 'Dear . I guess you're wondering where I am, but I want you to know I'm ok. Some business has come up in LA and I've had to leave tonight, how convenient you must be thinking, I guess it is. The truth is I don't want to be blamed for Lucas not marrying Lindsey, so I need to break away for a while, until the drama dies down. I will be back but I need to clear my head first. Take care of Lucas for me. I love you , See you soon. Love Peyton xxx. P.s don't worry I will bring you something nice back.' (Brooke couldn't help but smile to herself at Peyton's last comment, but the sadness soon came flooding back, as she thought of her friend alone in LA.)

**Lucas:** (Bursting through the front door) Peyton? (Upon hearing Lucas' voice Brooke had walked into the living room still holding the letter) Brooke where's Peyton?

**Brooke:** She's gone.

**Lucas:** (Worried) Gone where?

**Brooke:** LA.

**Lucas:** (Lucas began to anxiously rub the back of his neck and pace the room) I've got to find her.

**Brooke:** (Stopping Lucas in his tracks) No you can't.

**Lucas:** (Frustrated and worried) I love her Brooke. I need her to know that.

**Brooke:** (Letting out a sigh) You can't. Because at the moment she is hurt, confused and needs time to understand everything. (Noticing Lucas' sad expression) If you love her then you will wait for her. Then when she comes back you tell her how you feel. (Looking back down at the letter she was holding) But Lucas please don't hurt her again.

**Lucas:** (Whispering) I won't. I'll see you around Brooke. (Slowly walking away disappointed)

**Brooke:** (Calling out to him) Lucas

**Lucas:** Yeah.

**Brooke:** (Smiling) She still loves you.

**Lucas:** (Smiling) Thank you.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Please Review***

*****Sorry for the lack of Lucas and Peyton Scenes, trust me this chapter is just a build up and more Leyton scenes to come*****


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry it's been a while since i have updated, but this is the chapter we have all been waiting for, i hope you like it, let me know what you think!!! Thanks for reading*

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**TREE HILL – NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(A month had passed since the fiasco that Lucas and Lindsey's almost wedding was. In the last month everyone had begun to follow his or her own paths in work, family and love. Lucas had spent the past month waiting and wishing for Peyton's safe return, he had shut himself off from everyone around him and concentrated on his plans for the future when Peyton would return, the last month had given him plenty of time to realise his mistakes and understand his heart. As for Peyton she had spent the last month touring L.A with MIA giving her the break she needed to much, taking the time to sort through her feelings, although through this past month she wasn't able to shake the feeling of longing for Lucas, adamant in trying to forget about him, she realised that all she could do was think about him. Brooke had spent the last month throwing herself into her work, while the on going battle continued with Victoria, she had found herself putting on a brave face, but at the end of the day she needed her best friend. In the Nathan and Haley household they were fighting a losing battle as to whether to have Dan in Jamie's life. The last month had seen so much and so little happen, but one thing for sure was that in previous months everyone had grown used to everyone being around, but not having Peyton in Tree Hill was leaving a huge hole in all their lives.)

(Nathan and Haley's house was full of birthday decorations, but there was no sign of anyone. As Brooke let herself in the front door and began walking through the house looking for a sign of anyone, she made her way into the kitchen and placed the cake she had brought on the counter.)

**Brooke:** (Shouting) Hales. I've got the cake.

**Haley:** (Rushing into the kitchen carrying numerous presents) Oh wow Thanks Brooke you're a lifesaver. (Walking over to the cake and looking at it in awe, then pulling Brooke into a side hug) Jamie is going to love it.

**Brooke:** (Taking a look around the house) So where is the Birthday boy?

**Haley:** (Begins arranging the presents on the table) Nathan took Jamie to the River Court with Lucas. (Smiling) it's a birthday tradition.

**Brooke:** (Laughing) River Court is a daily tradition Hales. (Walking over to help Haley) Oh I forgot to tell you I spoke to Peyton last night (Pausing to recall her conversation on the phone last night) she says to tell you don't worry she hasn't forgotten about Jamie's party and she will be here. (Jumping slightly in excitement.)

**Haley:** (Laughing and smiling) Wow that's great. (Looking down sadly) I've really missed her.

**Brooke:** (Sad smile) You're not the only one. (Sighing) I can't believe it's been a month.

**Haley:** (Getting excited again) So when are we picking her up?

**Brooke:** Well she wanted to surprise Jamie, so she said she would take a cab from the airport. (Walking over to the fridge to take a drink out.)

**Haley:** (Sighing) Brooke, what are we going to do about Lucas?

**Brooke:** (Surprised by Haley's comment, she closes the refrigerator and looks at Haley in confusion) What do you mean?

**Haley:** (Overcome with slight panic and worry) Well do you think we should tell him she's coming home?

**Brooke:** (Pausing for a moment) I think we should keep it a secret. (Noticing the disagreement in Haley's face, sends a reassuring smile) I mean why can't we have a little fun, plus I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's her.

**Haley:** (Finally understanding and giving into her excitement) I'm so excited.

**Nathan:** (Entering the kitchen along with Jamie and Lucas following behind) Excited about what?

**Brooke:** (Laughing at the close call, she walks over to Jamie and lifts him up into a big hug) Jamie's birthday of course. (Sending Haley a nervous smile.)

* * *

(Inside the Naley household Jamie's party was beginning to run riot all over the house, lots of screaming kids and adults having fun. While Nathan, Haley and Brooke made sure there was enough food and that the kids weren't getting into trouble, the house had a good feeling running through it. Although for one person in particular if was another special occasion without the presence of someone important. Standing outside looking out over the pool and lost in thought was how Skills found Lucas.)

**Skills:** (Silently approaching Lucas) Hey man. What's got you all broody?

**Lucas:** (Laughing at Skills' comment) Oh nothing man. (Sighing) just thinking about stuff.

**Skills:** (Smiling) That stuff wouldn't happen to be Sawyer, would it? Because you can't fool me dog.

**Lucas:** (Smiling at Skills) Yea I guess your right. (Looking solemnly out over the pool again) I just miss her.

**Skills:** (Putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder) We all do. (They both begin to walk back into the house) She will come back.

* * *

(Once Brooke and Lucas had gathered everyone in the living room, it was time for the cake. Brooke had seated herself next to the birthday boy and Lucas stood proudly behind him, watching his nephew enjoy his day. In the kitchen Nathan and Haley were lighting the candles on the cake.)

**Haley:** (Smiling to Nathan) You ready to sing?

**Nathan:** (Laughing) You're the singer!

**Haley:** (Winking) You can't afford me (Walking over to Jamie with the cake and placing it in front of him)

**Group:** (Singing) Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Jamie, Happy Birthday To You.

(As the singing finished and Jamie was ready to blow out his candles, he looked up at the people in front of him and saw a familiar face emerge.)

**Jamie:** (Shouting in excitement) Aunt Peyton

**Peyton:** (Smiling at Jamie's outburst, she knew it was good to be home) Hey Jim Jam, don't forget to make a wish. (Looking up from Jamie she noticed Lucas standing behind him and Lucas' eyes were fixed on her, a small smile gracing his lips. Trying her hardest to take her eyes of Lucas, she found it impossible.)

**Jamie:** (Breaking the silence) I know what I want more than anything. (Blowing out his candles.)

(Lucas stood still for a moment while everyone else moved away from the living room area, his nephews words echoing in his head, he couldn't help but think to himself 'what I want more than anything is finally here'. Peyton found herself drawn aswell to the same spot just looking at Lucas and relishing in the moment of seeing him again. It wasn't long till that peaceful moment was soon brought to a close.)

**Brooke:** (Shouting across the room, trying to get Peyton's attention off Lucas) get your skinny ass over here. (Peyton and Brooke smile at each other and walk up to one another soon embracing each other in a much-needed hug and whispering) I've missed you.

**Peyton:** (Whispering) I've missed you

**Brooke:** (Pulling apart from their hug excitedly) So tell me all about L.A?

**Peyton:** (Smiling sadly) Well there isn't much to tell, saw some friends, listened to great music and found some bands.

**Haley:** (Walking up behind Peyton) And you couldn't find that in Tree Hill. (Peyton turns around in excitement at seeing her other best friend again.) Hey.

**Peyton:** (Smiling) Hey Foxy

**Haley:** (Pulling Peyton into a hug) I'm so happy you're here.

**Peyton:** (Embracing the hug and pulling apart to look her in the eye) You didn't think I would miss Jamie's party did you?

**Haley:** He was so happy to see you.

**Peyton:** I missed him.

**Brooke:** (Looking at her friend in confusion and smiling mischievously) Are we all talking about the same guy, because I know another guy that was really happy to see you.

**Peyton:** (Sighing and looking across the room again at Lucas) How is he?

**Haley:** (Nudging Peyton) Why don't you ask him yourself?

**Peyton:** (Sarcastic) Fine

**Brooke:** (Watching Peyton walk away from them and squealing in excitement) This party has just got so much more interesting.

**Haley:** (Playfully punching Brooke and faking hurt) Hey

* * *

(Nathan instantly knew that after Peyton's arrival his brother would be more confused, but watching Lucas now as he looks longingly outside at his high school sweetheart stood by the pool, he can't help but feel saddened at the effect it's having on his brother.)

**Nathan:** (Standing next to his brother watching Peyton with him) You ok?

**Lucas:** (Whispering in a hoarse voice) Did you know?

**Nathan:** I had no idea. (Beginning to get annoyed at how sad Lucas is acting) But isn't this what you wanted Luke?

**Lucas:** (Noticing the annoyance in Nathan's voice, he changes his persona and tries to show his happiness and surprise of the situation) Yea. Of course. I'm just surprised that's all.

**Nathan:** (Turning to face his brother) Luke listen to me. I'm telling you this because I'm your brother and well Haley tells me everything. (Smiling at how Lucas laughs at his comment) Just talk to her. Because I'm pretty sure she has spent this last month missing you, just like you have been missing her. (Gently shoving him) So go.

**Lucas:** (Taking a deep breath) Ok, here it goes.

* * *

(Before Lucas could approach Peyton he needed to find a back up excuse for talking to her, quickly walking to the kitchen and picking up a plate of cake, he stops and looks at her out the window one more time, before opening the door and making his way over to her. Lucas couldn't take his eyes of her literally, he had ached just to see her again, hear her voice and even hold her in his arms, but standing next to her now just watching her, he knew this was the moment that would shape the rest of his life and the second chance he had been given with her.)

**Lucas:** (Breaking the silence) Hey. (Smiling and showing her the cake, before placing it on the table beside her) I brought you some cake.

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Thanks

**Lucas:** (Taking a moment to speak) Peyt

**Peyton:** (Interrupting him) Luke

**Lucas:** Sorry. (Trying to make conversation as she continued to avoid looking into his eyes) How was your trip?

**Peyton:** (Simple answer) Good. It was good. (Finally turning to face him, but looking down at her hands) How are you? (Sighing) How's Lindsey?

**Lucas:** (Confused as to why she was asking him about Lindsey, he thought Brooke had told her what happened) I'm good and as for Lindsey I wouldn't know she moved back to New York.

**Peyton:** (Looking into his eyes finally with compassion) I'm sorry Luke. (Remembering what happened she finds the courage to look away again and whisper) I know you loved her.

**_I still love you after all  
i still love you after all  
i still love you after all  
i still love you after all_**

**Lucas:** (Moving closer to Peyton, he could feel the warmth between them, he leans forward and whispers) I missed you. (His hand brings her face up to look at his and he searches her eyes and notices the tears) I know that I'm probably 4 years too late in saying this (Pausing to look at her) but I love you, I'm still in love with you.

**Peyton:** (Closing her eyes and fighting the tears, she turns away) Luke you can't.

**Lucas:** (Taking a hold of her hand and avoiding his own tears) But I do. I have spent the last month missing you everyday. (Bringing the pad of his thumb to her cheek and wiping a stray tear away) And I know I've hurt you but I'm telling you now. I love you.

_**i still want you after all  
i still want you after all  
i still want you after all  
i still want you after all **_

**Peyton:** (Relishing in his touch, she looks at him with so much sadness and confusion) You almost married Lindsey.

**Lucas:** (His heart breaks at hearing her say that) But I couldn't, because she wasn't you. I've lied to my heart long enough; I made the mistake of walking away from you too many times, and I hid with Lindsey because I was scared of getting my heart broken again. (Watching her flinch at his words) But the truth is the only person that makes my heart whole is you. (Leaning his forehead upon hers and waiting for some response.)

**_will you keep me after all  
will you keep me after all  
will you keep me after all  
will you keep me after all_**

**Peyton:** (Taking a brave step away from him) It's too late Luke. I'm sorry. (Turning to walk away.)

**Lucas:** (Watching her begin to walk away he can feel his begging for her) It's never too late. (His words shock her and she stops in her tracks turning to look back at him one last time. Before he knows what he is doing he strides up to Peyton and delicately but passionately kisses her, there is so much force in the kiss, showing his need and passion for her. Just feeling her lips against his again gets them both lost in the kiss where neither of them is fighting it. The sudden need for air pulls them apart and they are left resting their foreheads again on one another. Searching her eyes for some hope he whispers) It's always going to be there.

**_please don't leave me after all  
please don't leave me after all  
please don't leave me after all  
please don't leave me after all_**

**Peyton:** (Thinking back on those words) I don't think my heart can take the hurt again.

**Lucas:** (Using both hands he holds her face delicately making a promise with his eyes and words) I'm not going to hurt you again. I know we have a lot to talk about and sort through, but if you let me I want to spend everyday loving you. You're the one I still want next to me when my dreams come true. (Watching her close those beautiful green eyes, he lays a sweet kiss to her forehead and holds her close.)

**Peyton:** (Breaking the silence she brings her hand up to rest on his chest above his heart, she looks in his eyes and gracefully smiles) Good because this is where I want to be. (Stroking his cheek) I don't want to mess this up again.

**Lucas:** Me neither. (Smiling and pulling her close) I love you.

**Peyton:** (Whispering) I love you too.

_**for better or worse after all  
sickness and health after all  
till death do us part after all  
till death do us part  
for better or worse (after all) after all  
sickness and health (after all) after all  
till death do us part (after all) after all  
till death do us part  
for better or worse (after all) after all  
sickness and health (after all)  
i still love you after all  
till death do us part (after all)  
i still love you after all  
till death do us part  
i still love, i still love  
after all  
after all  
after all**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

*The songs lyrics in this chapter really made me think of Lucas and Peyton, the song by **William Fitzsimmons called After Afterall **was featured on 6x17 and its an amazing song. After watching 6x17 it really showed me how perfect Lucas and Peyton are together and that their love gives us all a bit of hope. Thanks, please Review*


	6. Chapter 6

*Wow you guys are awesome for sticking with this story and letting me know what you think, your opinion really matters to me so please let me know what you think!!*

**CHAPTER 6**

**TREE HILL – NATHAN AND HALEY'S HOUSE**

(Walking back into the party hand in hand both Lucas and Peyton could feel all eyes on them, looking around at all their friends everyone was full of smiles, with Skills clapping and shouting encouraging words, this caused the new lovebirds to blush in embarrassment and laugh to themselves. As soon as they had walked back into the room, Brooke was quickly on Peyton's tail for information.)

**Brooke:** (Taking a hold of Peyton's hand and mischievously smiling) Excuse me can I borrow my best friend for one moment.

**Lucas:** (Looking at Brooke in confusion, he gently leans over to kiss Peyton's forehead) Sure

**Brooke:** (Before Peyton could say anything she was dragged into the kitchen by Brooke) So tell me.

**Peyton:** (Faking confusion) Tell you what?

**Brooke:** (Pointing at Peyton in impatience) Do not play dumb with me Missy! What happened with you and Lucas?

**Peyton:** (Looking at her hands and smiling to herself in complete bliss) He still loves me.

**Brooke:** (Rubbing Peyton's shoulder affectionately) Oh honey we already knew that. So what happens now?

**Peyton:** (Laughing with happiness) Were going to give things another go. (Speaking in shock) He loves me Brooke

**Brooke:** (Pulling Peyton into a hug and smiling at her friend) Oh I'm so happy for you. (Pulling apart and playfully hitting Peyton in the arm) See I told you.

**Peyton:** (Worried) This isn't too soon is it?

**Brooke:** (Laughing at her friends stupid insecurities) Oh come on the whole world has been waiting on you two. (Pulling Peyton into a side hug, they start laughing.)

* * *

(Since having Brooke take Peyton away from him, he had resided to the Living room where he watched Peyton and Brooke together; he couldn't shake the smile on his face and the feeling of this being the beginning of the rest of his life. As Haley busied herself around the house cleaning up after Jamie, she couldn't help but notice Lucas stood in the corner, drink in one hand and a goofy smile spread across his face, following his gaze to Peyton, she instantly knew her best friend had finally done the right thing. Slowly approaching him she didn't want disturb his moment of thought.)

**Haley:** (Sneaking up on Lucas and playfully punching him) Lucas Eugene Scott is that a smile I see?

**Lucas:** (Looking down, laughing at himself, but still not able to shake his smile) Sorry

**Haley:** No don't apologise (Pulling him into a side hug) happy looks good on you.

**Lucas:** It feels good to.

**Haley:** (Gesturing to Peyton) So I guess it went well.

**Lucas:** (His gaze back on Peyton as he watched her laughing) Were gonna try again.

**Haley:** (Smiling at how lovesick Lucas was being) Luke that's great.

**Lucas:** (Frowning and looking back at the floor) Yea it is.

**Haley:** (Noticing the change in Lucas' behaviour) Hey what going on in that head of yours?

**Lucas:** (Whispering) I really don't want to mess it up this time Hales. (Lovingly looking at Peyton again, as images of his previous past flash through his mind) I can't lose her again.

**Haley:** (Rubbing his arm reassuringly) You won't. (Smiling) And hey whatever life throws at you I've got your back. (She winks at him and this makes Lucas laugh.)

**Lucas:** (Kissing Haley's forehead) Thanks Hales. Now if you'll excuse me there is something I have to do.

* * *

(Haley smiled to herself as she watched Lucas march across the room, more determine than she had ever seen him before. Watching as he approached Peyton who was talking to others, Lucas quickly pulled Peyton aside not giving her the chance to finish her conversation with the others. Lucas still had a determined look on his face as he pulled Peyton into the corner of the kitchen, Peyton couldn't help but laugh at this side of Lucas, as she didn't know what to expect.)

(Once out of site of everyone in the kitchen, Lucas quickly pulled Peyton to him and slowly but passionately kissed Peyton's perfect lips. Peyton found herself lost in the kiss and as Lucas delicately let his tongue graze her lips she became more excited and deepened the kiss. Losing their breath fast and the sexual tension between the two rising, they were finding it hard to not get carried away. Reluctantly pulling away from each other, Lucas gently lowers his head and playfully kisses her neck hearing her let out a quiet whimper of his name.)

**Lucas:** (Smiling and seductively whispering in her ear) Wow I missed that.

**Peyton:** (Blushing she brings her hands up to his chest and is mesmerised by the feel of him beneath her hands, she locks eyes with him and whispers) Well you could come by later and I could remind you for a few hours.

**Lucas:** (Closing his eyes and relishing in their closeness) Mmmm I remember the last time you said that (Leaning forward to whisper in her ear) my heart stopped.

**Peyton:** (Smiling to herself) Oh yea, then maybe we should avoid getting your heart rate up and any strenuous exercise. (Laughing she pulls away from his embrace.)

**Lucas:** (Faking hurt and frowns) Oh that's not fair. (Eagerly pulling her close again, and gently kissing her lips.)

**Jamie:** (Running into the kitchen excited) Uncle Lucas. Aunt Peyton.

**Peyton:** (Quickly pulling away from Lucas and straightening out her flustered appearance) Hey little man

**Jamie:** (Looking Confused at how flustered his Aunt and Uncle are) Are you two back together?

**Peyton:** (Looking at Lucas for an answer, he smiles at her) Yes we are.

**Jamie:** (Winking at Uncle Lucas) Good because Uncle Lucas really loves you.

**Peyton:** (Suspiciously looks at Lucas) Oh really

**Lucas:** (Bowing his head in same he pulls a dollar note from his pocket and gives it to Jamie) Ok thanks Jamie. Here you go.

**Jamie:** (Eyes light up at the sight of the money) Awesome

**Lucas:** (Watching Jamie run from the room he laughs to himself and turns to find Peyton looking at him for answers, he innocently smiles) What? I had to have a backup plan.

* * *

(After Jamie had left his Uncle Lucas in an awkward situation with his Aunt Peyton, he had some questions of his own, running around the house trying to find his Mum; he found her tidying away in the dining room.)

**Haley:** (Watching as Jamie helps stack the plates together, she smiles at her son) Thanks Jamie.

**Jamie:** (Stopping and looking at Haley with questioning eyes) Momma are Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton getting married?

**Haley:** (Surprised she laughs at the question) No, why?

**Jamie:** Because you said you could only kiss someone when you're married.

**Haley:** (Caught out, Haley struggles to find an answer for her son) Did I? (Looking around for someone to save her from this conversation, she spots Nathan in the hallway) Why don't you go and ask your Dad.

**Jamie:** (Running from the room) Ok Momma.

**Peyton:** (Laughing as Jamie runs past her out into the hallway, walking up to Haley) Hales. Can I talk to you for a moment?

**Haley:** (Looking at her friend slightly worried) Yea Sure, everything ok?

**Peyton:** (Smiling and laughing at her happiness) Everything is great(Shaking her head of thoughts of Lucas) Anyway I have a question to ask you.

**Haley:** (Carrying plates into the kitchen, Peyton follows and they both sit at the breakfast bar) Ok Shoot

**Peyton:** Well I've found this amazing artist and I need some help in persuading them to let me produce an album with them.

**Haley:** Ok. Well who is it? And how can I help?

**Peyton:** (Suspiciously smiling) Well you have probably heard of her, she lives in Tree Hill, has an amazing voice and goes by the name of Haley James Scott.

**Haley:** (Confused for a brief moment, then realisation sets in) No.

**Peyton:** (Laughing) Yes. So what do you say?

**Haley:** (Standing from her chair and screaming in excitement she walks over to Peyton and pulls her into a tight embrace) Oh My God!

**Peyton:** (Still laughing as she watches Haley pace around the kitchen trying to compose herself) I take that as a yes.

**Haley:** (Walking back over to Peyton, her eyes glazy she takes a hold of Peyton's hand) Peyton I don't know what to say.

**Peyton:** (Squeezing her hand and smiling) You don't have to say anything. Your so talented Haley and together I think we can make an awesome album. Just say your give it a go.

**Haley:** (Hugging Peyton again and whispering) Thank you.

**Nathan:** (Running into the kitchen with Lucas following behind) Hales?

**Lucas:** (Worried at the sight of his best friend and girlfriend all teary eyed) Is everything ok? We heard someone scream.

**Haley:** (Smiling she runs up to Nathan and wraps her arms around him) Everything is perfect. Peyton and I are going to produce an album together.

**Nathan:** (Lifting her up and kissing her affectionately) Wow. Hales that's awesome.

**Lucas:** (Sending a smile to Peyton) It's going to be a great.

**Haley:** (Loosening herself from Nathan's grasp, she can feel the sexual tension between Lucas and Peyton in the room) Nathan can you help me with these (Handing Nathan some party bags forcefully, trying to give him the hint) Please.

**Nathan:** (Finally understanding) Oh Yea sure.

**Lucas:** (Walking over to Peyton and bringing his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently) I'm sorry about before.

**Peyton:** (Laughing) It's ok. It was actually kind of cute.

**Lucas:** I will have to remember that. (Leaning forward and delicately leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.)

**Peyton:** (Giving him a quick kiss back and moving away from him over to her bag) I think I'm going to head home I'm pretty tired. I'll see you around.

**Lucas:** (Watching her leave, slightly confused) Oh ok.

**Peyton:** (Looking back at him and sending him a smile) Bye

**Lucas:** (Almost falling into the seat Peyton previously occupied. Asking himself) What just happened?

* * *

**TREE HILL – LUCAS' HOUSE**

(Lucas had left the party soon after Peyton had disappeared, he didn't understand what was going on with her, everything had been going great, or at least that's what he thought, he couldn't shake the questions running around his head and the yearning feeling of having her near again. He didn't expect that this would be how his night would turn out, sitting in his room alone he couldn't sleep and had resorted to reading. When Lucas felt his eyes getting heavy, he was surprised by a light tap at the door, quickly looking at his bedside clock and saw it said 2.45am, he sprang to his feet and opened the door.

Standing their with his door wide open he looked at the beauty in front of him, her hair frazzled from a restless night, he couldn't take his eyes of her and contain his smile.)

_**When the rain**_

_**Is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world**_

_**Is on your case**_

_**I could offer you**_

_**A warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**Peyton:** (Embarrassed) I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep

**Lucas:** (Reaching forward and taking her hand in his) Hey it's ok.

_**When the evening shadows**_

_**And the stars appear**_

_**And there is no one there**_

_**To dry your tears**_

_**I could hold you**_

_**For a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**Peyton:** (Looking sad) Sorry about earlier.

**Lucas:** (Quickly gathering Peyton in his arms and whispering) Peyton what's wrong?

_**I know you**_

_**Haven't made**_

_**Your mind up yet**_

_**But I would never**_

_**Do you wrong**_

_**I've known it**_

_**From the moment**_

_**That we met**_

_**No doubt in my mind**_

_**Where you belong**_

**Peyton:** (Resting her head on Luke's chest, struggling for words) I'm scared Luke. This, us is a big deal and I don't want to be hurt again.

_**I'd go hungry**_

_**I'd go black and blue**_

_**I'd go crawling**_

_**Down the avenue**_

_**No, there's nothing**_

_**That I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**Lucas:** (Lifting her head and looks in her eyes lovingly) Hey. I'm not going to hurt you again. I promise. I can't live without you Peyton, I love you too much. (Gently kissing her forehead)

**Peyton:** (Whispering) Can I stay?

_**The storms are raging**_

_**On the rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret**_

_**Though winds of change**_

_**Are throwing wild and free**_

_**You ain't seen nothing**_

_**Like me yet**_

**Lucas:** (Smiling) Yea. Come on. (Leading her over to the bed they both lay down together, Lucas holds Peyton close and breathes in her scent, soon they both find themselves falling into the land of slumber.)

_**I could make you happy**_

_**Make your dreams come true**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends**_

_**Of the Earth for you**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Song Lyrics - Adele - Make you feel my love*


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**TREE HILL – LUCAS' HOUSE**

(As the morning daylight shone through the blinds to Lucas' room, he awoke from his peaceful slumber smiling with the memory of Peyton falling asleep in his arms, her scent still lingering next to him. Lazily opening his eyes and reaching across the bed to hopefully feel Peyton lying there next to him. Surprisingly he found the spot next to him cold and empty, opening his eyes and adjusting to the light fully, he bolts up in bed searching the room for any sign of Peyton. Deciding to give up he leaves his room and searches the house.)

**Lucas:** (Calling out going from room to room) Peyton. Peyton?

**Peyton:** (A delicate voice coming from the living room) You still have these.

(Upon hearing her voice he took a moment to close his eyes, catch his breath and smile. Walking into the lounge he finds her sat on the floor only wearing his Keith Body Shop sweater, scattered around her were photos of the two of them and the drawings she had drawn for him from High School. She sat clutching a photo to her chest, and her eyes glazy from the precious memories. Slowly Lucas walks over to her and sits behind her, gently pulling her close to allow her to rest her head on his chest, taking the photo from her hand and briefly studying it.)

**Lucas:** (Leaning closer and taking in her scent and kissing her on the forehead) Morning Beautiful.

**Peyton:** (Smiling and relishing in Lucas wrapping his arms around her) Morning

**Lucas:** (Laughing at the photo taken after their Cookie Fight) How would you like to go out for some breakfast?

**Peyton:** (Seductively biting her lip and turning in Lucas' embrace, now straddling him) Well I was thinking we could skip breakfast.

**Lucas:** (Bringing his hand down to her thigh and caressing it gently) Oh really.

(Lucas brings his hand to Peyton's cheek and pulls her towards him, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss; Lucas grazes Peyton's lip with his tongue and is eagerly granted access as their tongues dance in a heated passion. Pulling apart for much needed air, they share a knowing smile before Lucas lowers his head to her neck and lays sweet kisses, Peyton lets out a moan while moving her head to the side allowing Lucas better access. The noises Peyton is making is music to his ears only pushing him on further and making him harder, bringing his hands to rest upon her petite hips, he begins to pull her sweater above her head, then throwing it across the room he takes a moment to take in the full glory of her perfect body. The passion and heat soon escalates and it becomes too much for Peyton to have Lucas look at her in such a worthy way, she pulls his lips to hers again, sharing frantic and delicate kisses. They both know where this is heading and it feels like their first time again, nervous with their hearts racing in excitement. In one swift movement Lucas lifts Peyton and begins to carry her to his bedroom, wrapping her legs around him bringing herself closer to his body and feeling him harden under her delicate skin, only a few remains of clothing separating them.

Giggling in between kisses Peyton and Lucas finally make it to the bedroom, delicately Lucas lays Peyton on the bed, standing he takes his wife beater off revealing his toned body. Frantically Peyton pulls Lucas on top of her, their lips locking in a romantic manner, Lucas can feel Peyton writing beneath him and letting out moans of passion, Lucas leaves Peyton lips and moves down her body leaving butterfly kisses along her stomach, reaching his destination he looks up at Peyton and sees her biting her lip in anticipation, painfully slow he pulls down her last remains of clothing and lays sweet kisses to her thighs. Unable to control herself anymore Peyton runs her hands through Lucas' hair and pulls him up her body whispering and biting his earlobe 'Make love to me' was all Lucas needed to hear as he discarded his boxers and positioned himself above Peyton, delicately entering her they both said their "I Love You", and each let out a long awaited moan, as his thrusts came faster and deeper, their movements in sync neither of them could contain themselves for much longer, their lips locking to quieten the screams of ecstasy they were eager to make.

Reaching several climaxes, they finally lay basking in the glow of their lovemaking, tangled in the sheets and wrapped up in one another, Peyton drawing precious circles on Lucas' chest, while Lucas closes his eyes and dwells in having Peyton in his arms, with a content smile on his face.)

**Peyton:** (Looking up into Lucas' eyes) I love you. You know that?

**Lucas:** (Laying a sweet kiss on her forehead and smiling) I love you to Peyton. I promise.

**Lucas:** (After a moment of silence) Move in with me?

**Peyton:** (Looking back at Lucas in confusion and shock) What?

**Lucas:** (Gently laughing and repeating himself) Move in here with me.

**Peyton:** (Looking away from Lucas and sitting on the edge of the bed) Luke, we've only just got back together.

**Lucas:** (Moving over to Peyton and kissing her bare shoulder, he makes her turn to face him) Ok I know it's soon, but nothing has felt more right than falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms. I don't want to waste any more time without you.

**Peyton:** (Closing her eyes and hiding her smile) I need one last night with Brooke.

**Lucas:** (Confused but smiling) So your move in with me?

**Peyton:** (Turning and kissing him passionately) I couldn't think of anything more perfect.

* * *

**TREE HILL – CLOTHES OVA BROS STORE**

(Since leaving Lucas' house Peyton hadn't been able to shake the smile off her face and the happiness that was radiating from her, after parking her car down the road from Brooke's store Peyton had decided it was a beautiful day fro a stroll through the town, greeting everyone with a smile, she felt as if she was a different person for she had never experienced a feeling like this before. But in Tree Hill happiness was soon short lived and Peyton stopped dead in it's tracks as she saw cops and paramedics coming out of Brooke's store, instead of walking Peyton began to sprint down the road, pushing past people to get to Brooke. As she reached the door to the store, Peyton's heart broke as she saw her best friend seated in tears broken and bruised, while her store lay in disarray. Taking a moment to take in the scene she quickly rushed to her best friends side, seeing the relief in Brooke's eyes, Peyton immediately pulled Brooke into a safe embrace, whispering reassuring words.)

**Peyton:** (Stroking Brooke's face avoiding the large bruise formed around her eye) Brooke. Sweetie what happened? Are you ok?

**Peyton:** (Brooke began to give into her emotions and the tears were freely flowing, Peyton heart was breaking at the sight of this) Hey it's ok, I'm here now.

**Officer:** (Approaching the two women with a notepad) Miss Davis. We would like to ask you a few questions.

**Peyton:** (Knowing Brooke was in no state to talk, she stands and takes the Officer to the side) Officer can this wait please.

**Officer:** (Handing Peyton his business card) I will need to take a statement soon, but here is my card, give me a call when Miss Davis feels up to talking.

**Peyton**: (Gratefully accepting) Thank you. (Turning to walk back to Brooke, she picks up her bag and pulls Brooke into her arms, taking her to the car) Come on lets get you home.

* * *

**TREE HILL – PEYTON AND BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(As soon as Brooke and Peyton had arrived home, neither had spoken a word Peyton just watched as her best friend broke in front of her and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Helping Brooke out the car and leading her into the house, Peyton took Brooke straight to her room, delicately laying her on her bed as she saw exhaustion wash over her friend. Laying a blanket over Brooke's broken petite frame, she kissed her forehead and decided to leave to room, letting Brooke sleep.)

**Brooke:** (Watching Peyton stand up and leave, she whispers) I'm sorry

**Peyton:** (Hearing Brooke's apology she quickly rushes to Brooke's side and gently sits beside her, stroking the hair away from her face) Hey look at me, you have nothing to be sorry for.

**Brooke:** (A stray tear falling down her cheek) I hate people seeing me like this.

**Peyton:** (Wiping the tear away) Oh honey, all I see is my brave best friend. (Looking at the bruise on Brooke's face) Brooke I need to know what happened?

**Brooke:** (Closing her eyes and recalling the events in her mind) I went to the store late last night; just to check on things, but when I got there someone else was already there.

**Peyton:** (Noticing Brooke suddenly stop speaking she became more worried and curious) Brooke who did this to you?

**Brooke:** (Sobbing) She's taken everything, everything Peyton.

**Peyton:** (Holing Brooke's hand) Who Brooke?

**Brooke:** (Choking on her words) It was Victoria. My own mother.

**Peyton:** (Pulling Brooke close and hugging her, letting Brooke sob on her shoulder) Ok sshhh. (Laying Brooke's head back on the pillow) It's ok just try and get some sleep.

**Brooke:** (Whispering) Will you stay?

**Peyton:** (Smiling) Yea I'm not going anywhere.

(Peyton stood at the door to Brooke's room watching momentarily till Brooke fell asleep, her emotions were so conflicted, her heart was breaking seeing her friend in this state while her anger was rising at learning of Victoria's actions. Peyton found herself fighting back her own tears for her friend, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she wasn't here to protect Brooke, instead she was too busy being happy with no regard for her best friend. In an instant Peyton knew what she had to do, grabbing her coat and keys she quietly left the house and made her way to her car.)

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**TREE HILL – CLOTHES OVA BROS STORE**_

_(As Brooke made her way from the car the front door to Clothes Ova Bros she knew something was wrong, the door was ajar and something in the air didn't feel right. Slowly opening the door, she looks around at all the clothes and mannequins scattered over the floor, entering the room and quietly stepping over the clothes she can hear someone in the back office and begins to ponder on what she should do, it's too late for her to turn back now.)_

_**Brooke:**__ (Taking a deep breath and calming her nerves she calls out) Hello?_

_**Victoria:**__ (Walking out from the back office clutching a portfolio with an evil smile) Well if it isn't my dutiful daughter._

_**Brooke:**__ (Walking towards her mother and reaching out to grab her portfolio) What are you doing here? Give those back._

_**Victoria:**__ (From behind Victoria comes two strong male accomplices, the two men walk towards Brooke, one forcefully pushes her to the counter, while the other brings his fist to Brooke's face and stomach. Victoria watches as Brooke falls to the floor clutching her stomach and head in pain. The two strong men flee from the scene leaving Victoria alone with Brooke) This isn't personal, it's just business._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**TREE HILL – VICTORIA'S HOTEL**

(All Peyton could see was blind rage, after hunting down where Victoria was staying she knew it was time to pay Brooke's mother a visit. Standing outside her hotel room door, she didn't know what to expect or what to do, she knew that when the time came she would know what to do. Knocking abruptly on the door she waited for an answer.)

**Victoria:** (Opening the door and glaring at Peyton) Well well if it isn't my daughter's leach of a best friend.

**Peyton:** (Turning her head to laugh, she brings her fist up to collide with Victoria's face) That's for laying a finger on Brooke. (Watching Victoria stagger backwards, Peyton barges past and into the hotel room) Now get out of my way.

**Victoria:** (Holding her face in obvious pain) Your going to pay for that. (Reaching for the phone) I'm calling the cops.

**Peyton:** (Stopping in her tracks and walking over to Victoria who squirms from this action) Go ahead I'm sure they would be thrilled to know that you attacked, and robbed your own daughter's store.

**Victoria:** (Putting the phone down and glaring at Peyton) What do you want?

**Peyton:** (Looking at the coffee table and noticing Brooke's portfolio, she walks over to them) These. (Picking the portfolio up and walking to the door, but stopping to turn and face Victoria) Now you stay the hell away from Brooke otherwise your boney ass won't be so lucky next time.

**Victoria:** (Vindictively laughing) You won't get away with this.

**Peyton:** (Laughing) Oh I think I will. (Pointing her finger at Victoria) I want you out of town tonight. Otherwise your ass is going to rot in jail. This is the last time you will ever see me as long as you stay away from Brooke. (Peyton leaves a dumbfounded Victoria left standing clutching her face.)

* * *

**TREE HILL – RIVER COURT**

(After Peyton's visit to see Victoria she needed to clear her head and she went to the only place, she knew she could find clarity. Sitting on the bleachers she tried to find the answers she needed. Nursing her knuckles from her actions earlier she found her answer, but after a long day she had to take care of something important, to put everything right again.)

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And all I've gotta say is make it strong**_

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And all I've gotta say is I've been wrong**_

_**So take a league of absence**_

_**Tell me you'll be gone**_

_**I don't wanna see your face**_

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And I just wanna hide away**_

**Lucas:** (Walking onto the River Court and noticing Peyton sat on the bleachers lost in thought, he sits beside her putting an arm around her) Hey you ok? You sounded upset on the phone.

**Peyton:** (Closing her eyes and taking a moment, she stands and begins to pace in front of Lucas) Luke...I can't move in with you.

**Lucas:** (Looking hurt, he stands and stops Peyton from her pacing and gently puts both his hands on her shoulders) Peyt I know you're having second thoughts...

**Peyton:** (Interrupting Lucas with sadness in her eyes) No Lucas. It's not that I just can't.

**Lucas:** (Bowing his head and whispering) Peyton please.

**Peyton:** (Whispering) I'm sorry. I've got to go. (Leaning forward and leaving a sweet goodbye kiss on his cheek.)

**Lucas:** (Taking hold of her hand stopping her from leaving) Peyton I love you.

**Peyton:** (Stroking his cheek) I love you too. I do. I just need some time. (Walking away Peyton cant stop her tears anymore, she can't bring herself to look back at how she hurt Lucas. She just hoped he would understand that it's not over, she just needs some time, but for the time being she had someone else who needed her more.)

_**It's been a long week**_

_**And all the lines come down heavy on me**_

_**It's been a long week**_

_**I'm finally feeling like it's ok to break**_

_**Into a thousand pieced**_

_**No one can replace**_

_**Only I can find my way**_

_**It's been a long day**_

_**And I just wanna hide away**_

* * *

**TREE HILL – PEYTON AND BROOKE'S HOUSE**

(Wiping her tears away and composing herself Peyton quietly entered her home and hoped Brooke was still asleep. Putting her keys and coat down, she pulled the portfolio out of her bag and laid it on the dining room table.)

**Brooke:** (Calling out from her room) Peyton?

**Peyton:** (Walking into the hallway and finding Brooke) Hey. (Taking her hand and leading her into the dining room) I've got something for you to see.

**Brooke:** (Gasping in shock, she walked over to the portfolio and her hand gently grazed the cover) Where did you get those?

**Peyton:** (Standing next to Brooke) I got them back for you. You can't let Victoria beat you and I wont let that happen. (Brooke turns and pulls Peyton into a hug; this reassures Peyton that she is doing the right thing) It's going to be ok. I promise.

**Brooke:** (Whispering) Thank you.

_**It's been a long year**_

_**And everyone around me is disappearing**_

_**It's been a long year**_

_**And all this mess around me is finally clear**_

_**So can I have a moment**_

_**Just to say hello**_

_**Can u let your anger go**_

_**It's been a long year**_

_**And I'm finally ready to be here**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

*PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review i really don't know whether to continue and knowing what you think really matters. Thanks for reading*

Song Lyrics: Rosi Golan - Been a long day


End file.
